


Top!Rujul X Bottom!Dante: Bad Dante!

by HindustaniLucifer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dante, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Slapping, Butts, M/M, Pantsing, Reverse role, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindustaniLucifer/pseuds/HindustaniLucifer
Summary: As the hunter comes home to see the detective waiting for him impatiently, Rujul asked, "Dante, what were you doing while you're out?" Yeah. Dante is in deep trouble now.





	Top!Rujul X Bottom!Dante: Bad Dante!

"Rooj. I can explain."

Detective had his arms across and was wearing nothing but his black and dark blue plaid sweatpants that's below his waistline. As opposed to Dante, the hunter was wearing his dark red buttoned shirt that was partially buttoned, black jeans and black boots.

"Alright, Dante, tell me what were you doing out and coming home so late."

"I was at a bar and had being around with the ladies for a while before come over here to see you."

"I see. That still doesn't excuse the fact why you didn't tell me that you will be home late. I was waiting for you for hours."

Rujul eyed the bulge in Dante's jeans and looked back up at him.

Dante blushed slightly asked, "Rooj, should you get that fixed up?"

"I would, but I want you to put your hands on your desk for me."

As Dante did what he was told, he felt and heard the sound of his belt taken off of him. Then...

WHACK!

The thick belt of Dante's slapped his ass.

"Rooj, what the hell did you do that for?"

"It's called me disciplining you, Dante. For being late without you telling me."

"I told you that I was at a bar with the ladies."

WHACK!

"Ah!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Rujul began to snicker at Dante's embarrassed reaction for him using the hunter's belt to spank him with.

"Rooj, please..."

"Please what, Dante?"

Dante's cheeks were red as a tomato, and the hunter looked over at the detective before he responded with, "Rooj, don't ever stop spanking me. I deserve to be punished by you. Keep going, babe."

"Good," Rujul replied, "Just I wanted to hear from you."

Dante began to hear the unbuttoning and unzipping of Dante's jeans after a few spankings from his own belt from Rujul. The detective told him, "The boots need to go."

The hunter removed his boots and began letting Rujul pull down his jeans, revealing his bare booty and his awoken member. The detective puts Dante's belt down on his desk before he spanked the hunter again with his bare hand.

"Keep going, babe."

"I will, Dante. I will."

Rujul always wanted to be the top as much as Dante does. It may not his first being the top for Dante being the bottom; he does enjoy bottoming the second Son of Sparda. Dante doesn't seem to mind being both top and bottom himself, yet he does enjoy being the bottom when Rujul lets him do what he wants for him.

WHACK!

WHACK! WHACK!

Rujul grabbed onto the hunter's left booty cheek before he squeezed it hard - causing Dante to moan and squirm - before he asked him, "Dante, are you ready for the real fun from me?"

"Sure am, Rooj."

Dante turned towards the detective before he unbuttoned and removed his shirt, showing the blonde man that he has nothing to hide from him.

The detective smiled at him and pulled down his own pants to reveal his own member.

He started to lift Dante off a few inches off the floor they stand on and placed him on top of the desk. Rujul then grabbed him by his right ankle with his right hand while he parted the hunter's left leg with his left. He finally rose his right foot in order to let Dante's foot rest on top of Rujul right shoulder before the detective managed to gain entrance from him. The hunter growled lowly as he felt Rujul beginning to make his entrance before the detective started to pound him at a slow pace.

The white haired man began moaning loudly and saying Rujul's name as he was pounded by the blonde man that was the man he truly cares about. He told him, "Rooj, speed it up, will you?"

As the detective increased his pacing from slow to fast like Dante requested, he heard him say, "Don't slow down, babe!"

"I won't, Dante."

Rujul knew he was getting close to his climax as he rapidly continues pounding Dante.

"I can't hold for much longer..."

"So am I, babe."

As the detective quickly pulled himself away, they both entered a climax at the same time. The mixture of the white yet sticky substance were from the two men, yet it's mainly Dante that's covered with his own and Rujul's. Dante rose up and looked at the photo of his mother Eva, which is still on his desk like the other things such as his phone.

"Rooj, it looks like that you should wash me up before we both crash the bed together."

"I don't mind carrying your nice ass to the bathroom with me, Dante. I know that we have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Dante laughed sightly at his response.

"We do, babe. We do. Love you, Rooj."

"You too, Dante."


End file.
